


Un poco de comida y un poco de amor.

by InuKidGakupo



Series: Daily and Domestic Life - KakaGai [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom gai, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai visita a Kakashi en su oficina, no exactamente romántico pero básicamente romántico.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Daily and Domestic Life - KakaGai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863862
Kudos: 29





	Un poco de comida y un poco de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Kakashi está teniendo una tarde difícil en el trabajo como Hokage. Se ha acostumbrado, aunque solo un poco, quizá. La pila de papeles no hace más que hacerse grande esa tarde y él lanza los ojos constantemente al reloj y a los documentos que no disminuyen como podrían o deberían hacerlo.

Hay unos rollos de misiones por revisar en el piso al lado de su silla, otros sobre el escritorio, algunos permisos y documentos más a su alrededor dejándolo encerrado en montones literales de trabajo.

El sol se ha hecho firme y brillante en el techo y hace un rato que ha dejado de golpear su escritorio por lo que le dificulta leer, lo cual, por supuesto, no admitirá en voz alta jamás.

Es meticuloso en lo que lee y pega las hojas muy cerca de su rostro hasta que no ve nada más que los pequeños símbolos como hormigas negras manchadas y borrosas corriendo por las páginas e intentado decir algo que en realidad no alcanza a percibir.

No le sorprende el reporte de misión de los equipos tanto como no le sorprende el golpe repentino en su puerta y el grito ruidoso y conocido sondeando afuera con aquel apelativo de "Rival".

Kakashi solo desea que Gai no tire su puerta. La madera se tambalea y se agita, y los goznes parecen rechinar antes de que las paredes _realmente_ dejen de vibrar.

Kakashi no baja los documentos de su rostro y tampoco responde al llamado de la puerta. Él espera, porque de todos modos sabe muy bien que no importa lo que diga Gai no se irá y tampoco hará cualquier cosa que Kakashi le diga por lo que en realidad no importa si lo deja pasar, Gai pasará.

El sonido de la silla de ruedas lo llena todo rápidamente en el arrastre de los neumáticos. Uno, dos, tres golpes. Kakashi casi está deseando que no sea el picaporte de su puerta otra vez porque Gai ya lo ha roto tres veces en el último mes, pero entonces se trata de Gai y Kakashi comienza a considerar la idea de que quizá realmente no necesita un picaporte en primer lugar.

Baja las hojas de su rostro cuando el metal de la silla golpea su escrito y hace rodar los rollos de misiones sobre la superficie como un pastel que ha caído de la charola y rueda los ojos porque al final puede que no importe tanto y esté bien.

Gai no parece arrepentido, no lo está, ni siquiera voltea a ver los documentos que han girado al piso cuando Kakashi lo mira y encuentra aquella expresión brillante y totalmente tranquila que lo hace preguntarse qué hace ahí en primer lugar.

Bueno, fue Kakashi quien le dijo que podía venir cuando quisiera porque _tenía_ que ser amable con él después de que empezaron a salir. Aun así, él se toma un momento para arrepentirse, y también para desear que Gai realmente pueda irse pronto porque él no entenderá el sarcasmo ni las indirectas y se podría estancar en su oficina el resto de la tarde en charlas que Kakashi no recordará.

Kakashi se ahorra el inicio y la batalla entre ambos y baja las páginas para darle toda la atención necesaria antes de que Gai comience sus protestas mientras todavía se arrastra por la habitación hasta quedar a su lado. Es algo que Gai hace, nunca se queda atrás del escroto como las personas _normales_ , él solo va ahí y ataca directamente a Kakashi.

Gai se detiene a su lado y suspira con ese aire soñador y energético, y Kakashi sabe que Gai tiene _mucha_ energía por lo que se hunde en su silla con algo cercano al temor y suspira esperando a que Gai vaya a lo que tenga que decir.

— Kakashi, he traído la comida — Gai levanta unas cajas de _bento_ en su mano y Kakashi apenas la mira él percibe el picante de la comida y puede sentir el ardor.

Gai no es bueno en la cocina, pero Kakashi le juró que haría un esfuerzo por probar las cosas que haría después de que decidió _estar_ seriamente con él, y ese olor demasiado picante parece incendiar las charolas como para darle otro momento de arrepentirse al respecto.

De todos modos, Kakashi confía en que todavía hay un gran porcentaje de posibilidades de convencer a Gai de no comerlo en absoluto. Podría invitarlo a comer ahora, o pedirle a Shizune que traiga algo de algún restaurante pero Kakashi casi puede ver su intención destruida debajo de los gestos tiernos que hace Gai, demasiado lindo como para decirle que no.

— Has trabajado mucho, rival, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso? — Kakashi ve el reloj y sabe que su descanso está a dos horas y que no puede permitirse un descanso en ese momento, pero, de nuevo, Gai está sonriendo y su gesto le recuerda a la expresión de un cachorro enamorado y nuevamente es una rotunda victoria automática para Gai.

— Bien — Kakashi sopla y aleja las hojas para hacer espacio, no suficiente espacio para la silla de Gai pero de todos modos él empuja y Kakashi piensa si debería sentarse en su regazo — Comerás conmigo, ¿no?

Gai cuadra los hombros y asiente totalmente entusiasmado y desenvuelve la comida entre tarareos roncos y clara felicidad.

El humo del guisado le arde en los ojos y sabe que solo Gai haría algo como eso, por lo que Kakashi se hunde en su silla en preparación y mira su propio cuerpo como si pudiera decirle a su estómago un anticipado "lo siento, pero en realidad _es_ por amor".

Es un sacrificio pequeño al final del día y Kakashi no puede ser grosero ahora así que mira aquellas verduras hundidas en _fuego_ y ya quiere comenzar a llorar porque eso va a _doler_ mañana.

Añade una nota mental para que a Gai le duele en el _mismo lugar_ también, más tarde, tal vez.

Kakashi se saborea los labios con el pensamiento, solo un poco, no quiere pensar en Gai gimiendo y rogando por él sobre la cama de su habitación porque está a mitad del trabajo y _todavía_ tiene que ponerse al corriente en todo su papeleo absurdo y no tiene tiempo para excitarse a la mitad.

Pero Gai adivina cómo el hombre anormalmente sorprendente y agradable que es y forma esa sonrisa arrogante y coqueta, y él ni siquiera debería estarlo viendo pero Kakashi no puede evitar hacerlo.

— Kakashi, eres un pervertido, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo aquí? — Gai arquea sus cejas gruesas y pone ese rostro que parece decirle "porque yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo aquí".

Kakashi baja la mirada y se pone serio para decirle que no. Ya ha tenido suficiente del exhibicionismo de Gai, la mala experiencia que tuvieron en el salón vacío de la academia donde casi los atrapan no le había dejado ganas de intentarlo de nuevo, pero entonces Gai ya se está moviendo de su silla y sus manos están sondeando sobre el pantalón de Kakashi con demasiado y pulcro interés.

— No, Gai, no debemos... Shizune va a regresar en cualquier momento y... — y bueno, Gai ha tomado su pene entre sus manos y Kakashi mira con algo de resignación y culpa su propia erección.

"No me hagas quedar mal" piensa sobre su polla dura pero nada cambia y de todos modos Gai ya se está arrodillado delante de él y Kakashi no puede hacer entender a ninguno de los dos.

Kakashi gime cuando Gai hunde su pene en su boca. Siempre es tan cálido, ruidoso, húmedo, lo hace desear presumir ante sus amigos aquella habilidad que tiene de tragarlo por completo pero es una estupidez más grande que la vez que Gai dijo abiertamente que le dolía el trasero por la forma en la que Kakashi había jugado con él toda la noche. Él todavía se ríe con el recuerdo de las caras de Asuma y Kurenai.

Gai lo traga profundamente como si pudiera respirar a través de toda esa carne. Es un experto amaestrado por él, y cuando Gai toma un ritmo Kakashi suspira y recarga las manos en el escritorio para empujar en contra de su boca.

No tiene ninguna posibilidad ahora de decirle que se detenga, nunca la tuvo, Gai podría hacer lo que quisiera siempre y sabe que solo bastaría un poco de su mirada brillante para que Kakashi lo follara delante de una multitud sin ninguna clase de razón, porque es Gai y prácticamente podría aceptar cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Kakashi pierde todos sus pensamientos cuando Gai clava los dedos en sus caderas y araña a través del pantalón sus piernas como si de alguna manera Kakashi realmente quisiera escapar.

Sus dientes mastican la máscara sobre las sensaciones y sus dedos aprietan el cabello de Gai. Es terriblemente suave y chupa su polla con una succión endemoniada, hambriento, lo hace pensar en sí Gai imagina la carne del curry que acaba de hacer o si realmente sabe tan bien.

Su cabeza se lanza hacia atrás y es consciente de que no está haciendo ningún esfuerzo por contener los gemidos, aunque tampoco comienza a hacerlo. No quiere guardar su placer y casi está seguro de que los ANBU lo están escuchando pero, ah, están enamorados y él es el Hokage, ¿qué más da?

Gai acaricia sus bolas, lo bombea en el falo y todavía juega en el pequeño orificio de su miembro con su lengua. Es un muy buen jugador y Kakashi nuevamente apunta algunas cosas para esta noche. Gai iba a necesitar más que nunca esa silla de ruedas porque no lo iba a dejar capacitado para andar.

— Gai, estoy... voy a... — su espalda se arquea y la silla salta del suelo cuando se lanza hacia atrás.

Es casi demasiado brusco para Gai y apenas se mantiene en su lugar sobre sus piernas.

El semen sale y Gai lo traga como siempre, sin un solo gesto. Luego sonríe con entusiasmo para Kakashi con el residuo en sus labios y Kakashi casi lo quiere besar, excepto que sería un poco asqueroso.

— Te dije que aquí no — lo regaña con voz baja en un reclamo sinsentido considerando que había estado gimiendo hasta hace un momento, pero entonces _siguen_ siendo ellos y Kakashi _casi_ está obligado a pelear.

— Te ves mucho mejor ahora, rival — y, por supuesto, Gai está obligado a _ignorarlo_.

— Gai, ahora soy el Hokage, nosotros no podemos... — Gai lo mira atentamente con sus ojos brillantes y las palabras de Kakashi mueren en su boca porque, ¿cómo podría decirle que no a ese rostro? Ese sonrojo lindo que decía cosas tiernas después de haberse tragado su polla completa. No podía realmente pelear.

— Es hora de comer, Kakashi — las manos de Gai suben su pantalón y guardan su pene flácido, el toque de sus manos casi resulta suficiente para crearle otra erección pero se contiene porque hay una enorme lista de cosas que todavía quiere hacer esa noche.

Finalmente Gai se levanta y vuelve a su silla saltando en un pie de esa manera en la que luce demasiado lindo. Y últimamente creía que era demasiado lindo por prácticamente cualquier cosa, en realidad.

Gai desliza el traste de comida delante de Kakashi y el olor le recuerda a que podría estar a punto de perder su lengua, pero Gai acababa de liberarlo y bueno, ya estaba claro que no podía decir que no.

— Gai, ¿probaste la comida antes? — Kakashi tantea un momento y enfoca el rostro divertido de Gai.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, rival! — él separa los palillos en sus manos y luego toma un pequeño pedazo de _algo_. — Es delicioso, te encantará — Kakashi lo duda pero todavía confía en que pueda ser un poco comestible, y _un_ _poco_ es realmente suficiente para él considerando la última vez que tuvo que intentar tragar chiles enteros y piedras — Ahora, abre la boca grande.

Una nueva línea en su mente, ¡tendría que usar esa frase para más tarde! Y su enfoque sin duda sería mucho mejor.

— De acuerdo — Kakashi se acerca y siente que sus pestañas se derriten sobre el entusiasmo de Gai, y Gai era definición de entusiasmo y fogosidad.

Cuando Kakashi muerde el pedazo de carne y lo sostiene en su boca se da cuenta de que en realidad, no sabe tan mal.


End file.
